neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |distributor = Sega |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV Microsoft Windows PlayStation 4 (Re;Birth1 Plus) |release = Playstation Vita October 31, 2013 August 26, 2014 August 27, 2014 Steam January 29, 2015 August 25, 2016 PlayStation 4 May 31, 2018 |genre = Role-playing Game |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: B ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 12/12/M |media = Retail (PS Vita Card) Retail (Blu-ray Disc) PSN Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Site Official English Site Official Japanese Re;Birth1+ Site }} Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth1, Chou Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth1) is a remake of the first installment to the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. The story again follows Neptune, who has fallen to the world beneath Celestia after a battle between her and the other three CPUs. While the core of the story is still the same, Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 has an entirely new plot and uses an overhauled version of the gameplay system from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, with additional new features. A PlayStation 4 port would later be released as Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Plus with new features such as Tag Along and the inclusion of characters from future Re;Birth games. Gameplay Main Article: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1/Gameplay 'World' From the world map, you can navigate to various areas of the game world by flying your cursor over and selecting them. Areas which contain events will be marked with an EVENT label - these more often than not are necessary to progress the story. Additionally, Gamipics will be scattered across the world map. Some merely offer amusing commentaries, but many of these Chirps give the player items or equipment. Finally, in one corner of the world map screen at almost all times is the current status of the Shares, which fluctuate with the completion of Quests and Colosseum fights. If you choose to enter one of the main cities of any of the four landmasses, you'll be able to Shop for items and equipment, accept and turn in quests at the Guild, use the Disc Dev interface to design custom Disc accessories, do battle at the Colosseum (once unlocked), view the CPU's Blog (on any landmass besides Planeptune), or view in-game art and listen to the soundtrack at the Museum. If you select a dungeon, you will enter that area and be able to explore, find items, do battle, and possibly progress the story. 'Remake System' :Main Article: Remake System The Remake System is a new feature introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, it allows the player to edit parameters of the game world to change factors like jump height, enemy difficulty, the functionality of various game mechanics, and the very existence of certain items or dungeons. To use the Remake system, you must acquire a plan from a dungeon, monster drop, or Chirper event. Plans typically require materials to enable, but may require the player to defeat certain enemies or reach a certain Lily Rank between two characters as a requisite or corequisite condition. Once all conditions are met and/or materials are gathered, the Plan can be enabled in exchange for Memory (MB). In the case of Plans which modify game mechanics, these can typically be enabled or disabled at will once set - this will not refund the MB used to initially set it, however. In the case of Plans which create new items or dungeons, these new elements will now be available in the Shop or on the World Map, respectively. 'Battle System' Battles are fought using a turn-based system. You are able to directly control your characters upon their turn, and move them about the battlefield within a circular range determined by the character's MOV stat. Once in position, each character can choose to attack all enemies in their line of attack with a combination of Rush, Break, and Power hits, expend SP to use a Skill, or use an Item. Depending on the weapon you have equipped, your attack range will vary. Proper positioning of the characters is key to victory. 'Disc Developer' With the Disc Burning system, you can create "Game Discs" by burning Idea Chips into Blank Discs. Game Discs can offer additional stats or abilities when equipped. Depending on the specific combination of Idea Chips used, the disc may be a "Godly Game", which conveys an additional stat bonus, or a "Sucky Game", which gives negative effects. Story Gamindustri... A world protected by four goddesses, known as CPUs. These four CPUs are locked in a conflict with one another for world domination. Later, this battle would come to be known as the Console War. The land where humans reside has been overwhelmed by monsters released by someone known as Arfoire. During the Console War, one of the goddesses—Neptune—was defeated by the other three, and was exiled from Celestia to the lower realm. It is there that Neptune meets IF and Compa. Under the guidance of Histoire, she begins her journey to explore the four lands of Gamindustri... Characters 'CPUs' ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The main character of this game. She has amnesia, but stays so cheerful and energetic, it aggravates both her friends and enemies. Sometimes her friends wonder if she isn't faking her condition. Neptune is actually the CPU who protects Planeptune, Purple Heart. Unlike her human form, Purple Heart looks more adult and has a much more mature personality to match. When the going gets tough, she is the one to rely on. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :The CPU that protects Lastation. She is hard-working and polite, but she has trouble opening up to others. Basically, she is a tsundere. Her personality grows more aggressive after she transforms. However, her tsundere attitude stays the same, and she views Neptune as her rival. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) :The CPU that protects Leanbox. She appears to be an elegant lady, but she's actually a hardcore gamer. After transformation, she loses her airiness and becomes calm and analytical. Her personality may not change as much as the other CPUs, but she does become more aggressive. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :The CPU that protects Lowee. Her hobby is reading. She normally has a quiet personality, but when she snaps, no one can stop her. Neptune says: "Youngster with a short fuse." Once transformed, she discards her quiet nature and is almost entirely aggressive. She is the most bloodthirsty of the four CPUs. 'CPU Candidates' ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :Neptune's little sister. Unlike her big sister, she is sharp and clever in useful ways. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :Noire's little sister. Like Noire, she is a tsundere. ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :One of Blanc's little twin sisters. Rom is the quiet one of the two. ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :One of Blanc's little twin sisters. Ram is the rambunctious one of the two. 'Makers' ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Christina Vee (English) :Compa is the first girl Neptune meets after arriving in the human world. She has an easygoing personality and marches to the beat of her own drum. She is skilled at cooking. ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :A savvy girl traveling around Gamindustri. She's the most mature among Neptune and Compa. ;Falcom :Voiced by: Akemi Kanada (Japanese), Xanthe Hyunh (English) :She is a novice adventurer, but is already highly skilled. She is jinxed to be struck by a storm whenever she travels by boat. ;MarvelousAQL :Voiced by: Hitomi Harada (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) :A bountifully-breasted girl that belongs to a certain ninja training organization. ;CyberConnect2 :Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :A girl that loves manga and games. She works with her community's hazard response team to keep the peace. ;Broccoli :Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English) :A girl who may seem a mite bit familiar. She rides a mysterious being and has an interesting speech quirk. ;MAGES. :Voiced by: Kaori Furukawa (Japanese), Amanda Celine Miller (English) :A defiant girl who calls herself the Mad Magician. She uses an original style of spell casting that combines science and magic. ;Tekken :Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English) :A female pugilist. She looks like a pushover, but she's been trained in martial arts extensively. She's a bit of a masochist and likes getting hurt. 'Antagonists' ;Arfoire :Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) :The main antagonist of this game. Neptune comments: "Some mysterious lady who appears with an old-timey, melodramatic laugh. She's thinking up ways to defeat all us goddesses." 'Others' ;Histoire :Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :A mysterious girl that calls herself the tome of history. Through DLC, she can be a playable character. 'DLC' ;Plutia :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :A very gentle looking, natural girl. Despite her looks, she presides as Planeptune's CPU of a different dimension. When transformed, she became a sadistic, crazed dominatrix. ;Peashy :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :A very energetic, yet slightly loose upstairs, girl. Young, but surprisingly strong. Despite her looks, she is a CPU, and when transformed, she grows...in various places. Music *'Opening Song': Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission by nao *'Ending Song': Mirai Button by Afilia Saga Videos JP PV= |-| OP= |-| OP (Re;Birth1 Plus)= Trivia *This is the first Neptunia game to be released on a non-Sony console, being the first of many Neptunia games to be released on PC. External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Category:Main Series Games Category:Remakes Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series